Bullet of love
by Irmaa
Summary: My first story, please leave a comment ! as you can see, it isn't done yet, but when the comments are all negative i won't write chapter two Thanks for reading anyway. And by the way, I dont know what to fill in by Rating, lol.


Warrock – bullet of love.

'I'm Alice, I'm 18 years old and everybody thinks I'm weird. Well, I can't blame them for thinking that, because I'm in the army. I'm not there because it's my biggest dream and I'm not there because my parents told me to go. I'm there because of Ray. Ray is 20 years old and not just a boy I like. He was sent to the army, our goodbye was the most dramatic goodbye you've ever seen. Our life could be a dramatic roman. A month after he left, I decided to go to the army. So at this moment I'm with Ray and a few others on a mission, shoot on every enemy you see. Our officer first told us to try talking to them, but that didn't go very smooth, so now he gave us assignment to just kill every enemy.'

'_Ray_' I mumbled

Ray stopped kissing me and looked to the place I pointed with my finger. A soldier with a grey suit walked about nine feet away from us.

'I get that one' Ray cried too the other soldiers. He pointed his crosshair at the enemy and shoot. The soldier with the gray suit fell to the ground. The soldiers laughed and patted his back. Ray grinned and looked at me with a face that said 'No big deal'.

'I should be very proud of my boyfriend being so brave, but he scares me half to death when he creeps towards the enemy.'

I guess the other soldiers saw my face, because one of them said 'Come on baby, were you expecting a summer vacation?' the others laughed but I said as nonchalant as possible 'Like I would ever go on a vacation with you' Ray grinned and mumbled something like 'That's my girl'. The soldiers kept their fingers to their mouths and one of them whispered 'Quiet'.

Soldiers with grey suits were standing around the soldier that just have been shot. 'He's death' I heard them say. I was very scared and kept hiding behind the hill where we hid. I heard footsteps coming closer. I shivered and tried to guess with how many soldiers they were. I looked at Ray, he sat with his rifle in his hand, ready to attack.

'Come on, I must stop being scared and act like a real soldier' I mumbled to myself. I picked my rifle from the ground and hold it just like Ray did. We were waiting for about an hour before we heard the voices vanish. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and slumped down. 'After a while, you get used to this' Ray said. I nodded and leaned against Ray 'We must invade their base' Ray said and he crawled - followed by the other soldiers- to the base of the enemy. I crept back to Ray and hoped that no soldiers were waiting for us.

How closer we came, the more voices we heard. I wondered if my parents would think much of me, because I was gone in the army without their consent. After about a half hour crawling, one of the soldiers said: 'look over there!' and he pointed his finger at the roof of the base. About twenty soldiers were standing on the roof with snipers. I was glad they didn't see us, but then I heard a shot. Ray pushed me into the bushes and pressed his hand against my mouth.

'What are you doing?' I hissed. Ray silently pointed towards the other soldiers of our team, two of them were lying on the ground and didn't move. The others were hiding behind the bushes next to us. 'I'll have a look' Ray mumbled, but I held his arm 'No, I hear soldiers coming'. And I was right, a couple of soldiers ran to the place where our soldiers lay. They shot twice on the dead soldiers to be sure that they were really dead. Tears rolled down my cheeks, Ray held me tight.

The soldiers looked around, but they didn't saw anything. It was hard for me to be quiet, at home I would scream at them and call the police, but now.. I **am** the police. I kept myself as small as possible and waited until they left. It seemed to take hours, but when they finally left Ray's hand was totally blue, because I squeezed it so hard. Ray slowly crept out the bushes and looked around. After he winked the soldiers he took my hand and helped me out of the bushes.

Ray stood up and said: 'We better go to their base now'. I was hoping he would say that we would have a picnic. We walked slowly in the direction of the base, but one of the soldiers didn't move. He was looking at the two dead soldiers 'We can't just leave them, waiting for the crows to eat them..' he said silently. I saw his eyes were filled with tears, Ray turned around and walked to the soldier 'We must..' he laid a hand on his shoulder 'when the soldiers return to this place and they see that they are moved, they know that there are more soldiers walking around'.

The soldier nodded and walked along with ray to the other soldiers. The soldiers looked at him with compassion, but when Ray told them to follow him, our mission continued ..


End file.
